I got the music in me
by JulezBee
Summary: Steph enters a talent contest that changes her life.
1. Default Chapter

I got the music in me 

Summery-Steph enters a talent contest that changes her life.

A/N This is set after the 8th season. But the clothes and songs and everything is from the future. Hey, I just didn't want them wearing those dorky clothes. And the music wasn't great back then either.

PLEASE R&R!!!

(And keep in mind this won't be updated that frequently because I really wanna finish WAKE UP SAN FRANCISCO. Just work with me please. Thanks!)

Stephanie ran a brush through her golden blonde hair. She stared down at her outfit. She was wearing a short black dress with spaghetti straps. She had on black heals with a silver buckle on each one. She carefully put on her silver hoop earrings that her sister, DJ, had given her for Christmas. Then she applied a soft pink blush and clear Maybaline mascara. Stephanie sighed and carefully sat on her bed, trying not to wrinkle her dress. She turned and looked out her open window. A warm breeze sifted through the screen. It was April and that meant nice warm days.

Jesse poked his head in the door. "How are ya doing?" he asked.

Stephanie looked up at him and smiled. "I'm ready, I guess."

"You'll do great," he said stepping into her room. He was wearing a black tux with a small black bow tie. He had the soft scent of AX cologne.

"What time is it?" Stephanie asked twirling her finger around a strand of hair.

Jesse checked his watch. "Almost 7:30. We should leave soon."

Stephanie sighed again. "I guess so."

Jesse sat on the bed next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and softly rubbed her arm. "You're nervous, aren't you?" He said giving her a sweet smile.

"Ya think?" she said sarcastically.

Jesse chuckled softly. "Yeah, well you'll be great."

Steph smiled at his comment. Then her mind drifted. "Uncle Jesse?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"What if I won this? What if I won this talent contest and got my chance to prove myself as a singer? Singers all start somewhere...I could start at this talent contest."

Jesse sighed. "Now Steph, don't get me wrong. You are a very talented singer. But there are a _lot _of people in this contest that have been singing longer than you have."

Steph sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"And if you did win, we still have one problem..."

She nodded. "Dad."

Jesse ran his hand through his hair. "Yup, Danny."

DJ helped Michelle tie her dress. "There you go Michelle," she said stepping back to take a look at her. "You look great!"

Michelle did a twirl in her dress. It was a dark red velvet dress with a tie in the back. There were two little bows on the shoulders. Michelle had her hair up in a bun. She had made it clear how she wanted to look to watch Steph in the talent contest. Michelle sometimes forgot she was nine and thought she was DJ's age. "I do look sophisticated...don't I?"

DJ smiled "Yes you do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed myself," DJ said as she exited Michelle's room.

DJ stepped into her room and opened her closet to get out her dress. It was a long black dress with short sleeves. She slipped it over her head and quickly ran a brush through her hair. That was the good thing about her having short hair, she didn't have to work too much on making it un-knotted. She put on her black high heals and put on a light spray of Tommy Girl. Then she applied red lipstick and tan blush.

"There," she said looking at herself. "I'm ready."

Joey tied his red bow tie around his neck. Then he applied gel to his hair. Just then, Danny came in...rambling up a storm.

"Oh Joey, good you're almost ready. Oh my god! It's almost 7:45! We have to get going! Where are the keys? Did I forget socks? Oh, no I didn't. Let's see we have the camera and the video camera...did we get the first aid kit?"

"Danny, relax!" he exclaimed laughing.

"Oh Joey, I'm sorry. I'm just getting so worked up. Stephanie...she's never done anything like this! Oh I hope she does ok and I hope she not nervous..."

"Danny," Joey interrupted. "There is no way she can be more nervous that you are."

Just then, Becky came down the stairs to the basement where Danny and Joey were. "You guys almost ready?"

Both Danny's and Joey's jaws dropped. "Have mercy," they both whispered under their breath.

Becky was wearing a short fire truck red dress with spaghetti straps. She had on slick black boots that went up to her knees. Her hair lightly flowed along the sides of her face. Becky had bright red lipstick on and thick black mascara on along with a thin line of eyeliner. "Well, are you just gonna stand there gawking at me? Or are we going to leave?"

"Right," Joey and Danny both said mesmerized. "Let's...go."

Becky rolled her eyes and went back upstairs. "Boys?" she called. "Time to go!"

Nicky and Alex came into the kitchen wearing little black tuxes. Their hair was gelled back out of their face.

"We're ready mommy!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Oh don't you boys look adorable!" she said embracing them in a hug. "I clean you up nicely, don't I?"

"You look pretty too mommy," Alex said giving Becky a kiss.

"Oh thank you honey," she said hugging them again.

Jesse, Steph, DJ and Michelle come downstairs into the kitchen. "Ok, everyone let's go!" Jesse exclaimed. Then he looked at Becky. "Well don't you look lovely." He said as he slowly walked over and gave her a kiss. Becky cutely giggled.

Danny and Joey came upstairs finally out of their daze. "Ok is everyone ready?" Danny asked. Mummers of yeah and sure and let's go were heard. Stephanie shrugged. Danny went over and gave her a tight squeeze. "You'll do great honey," he said looking at her. "Thanks dad," she answered. She smiled, but it was a nervous, let's get this over with smile.

They went in two cars. Danny's brand new blue mini van, and Jesse's older red mustang. Danny, Michelle, DJ, Michelle and Nicky and Alex went in the mina van. And Jesse, Becky and Stephanie went in the mustang.

"I'll follow you Jess," Danny said getting in the car. Then they drove off.

Stephanie was very quiet the whole way there. "Are you excited?" Becky asked her.

"Yeah but really, _really _nervous."

"That's understandable," Jesse said. "This is your first big audition...and show." Becky nodded in agreement.

"Oh turn in right here," Steph said pointing to a large building.

"It's at the recreation center?" Becky asked confused.

"They have a big auditorium," Jesse said opening the car door. Steph and Becky got out on the other side.

Steph took a deep breath as they walked up the steps into the building. "Here I go," she said as she swung open the doors and entered the building.


	2. The contest

I got the music in me 2 

The rest of the family came through the doors. Then they all stepped into the auditorium. Stephanie looked around nervously. It was a big room with _lots _of seats and a big stage with bright red curtains.

"Well you guys should get seated, Steph and I have to get ready," Jesse said.

Danny gave Stephanie a hug. "Good luck sweetheart."

"Thanks dad," Steph answered

DJ gave Steph the thumbs up. Michelle gave her a hug. "You'll be the best," she said. That made Stephanie smile. Her and Michelle had gotten so much closer since Michelle's horse accident.

Joey put his arms out saying that he wanted a hug. Steph hugged him tight. Joey gave her a kiss on the head. "Good luck," he said.

Becky patted her on the shoulder and mouthed 'you'll do great' as she and Jesse walked away.

Steph and Jesse sit on two chairs backstage. Steph didn't take her eyes off the song lyrics and Jesse studied his piano music. Suddenly, they both heard the organizer of the contest speak loudly into the microphone. Steph's heart began beating very loudly. She was so nervous she felt as if she could throw up.

Jesse took a deep breath. "We're up second, you know,"

Steph was speechless. Her heart began beating faster and faster. "I can't sing when I'm this nervous Uncle Jesse."

"Don't worry about it, just try your best," Jesse said softly rubbing her back. "Just take deep breaths."

Stephanie tried but her breaths were shaky. _I'll do fine, I'll do fine. _She repeated that over and over in her head. She listened to the contest organizer, Brian Ramsey, make his speech.

"...Tonight's talented young pop singers range in age from 7-18. There will be a winner for the 7-9 year olds, the 10-13 year olds, the 14-16 year olds and the 17 and 18 year olds. Though it seems like the 17 and 18 year olds have it easy, these groups are made according on how many are in each age group."

"The prize will be a one year record deal. If the album(s) do well, the deal will be prolonged. Now these kids have already gone through two levels to get to this point. We like to think of ourselves and a mini American Idol. This is the final phase, this is it! So with that said, let me introduce our first singer, Jessica Granger. She is 15 and she will be singing Angels, originally performed by Jessica Simpson. Give it up for Jessica!"

Steph looked at Jessica. She reminded her a lot of Jessica Simpson. She must be a big fan, Stephanie thought. Jessica was a very pretty girl with shoulder length, straight blonde hair. She was wearing a short pink dress with pink lip gloss. She had on a lot of eyeliner and mascara and she had on white high heals.

When Jessica began singing, Steph felt sick to her stomach. She was _so_ good! Jesse's jaw dropped. But he didn't want Steph to notice, but she did. Jessica's voice was a lot like Jessica Simpson's. This girl is a clone! Steph thought.

In the audience, the rest of the family was beginning to get nervous. They all sat their with their mouth's open wide, gawking at Jessica.

"Poor Steph, she must be dying," Joey whispered to Danny.

"I'm dying!" Danny exclaimed.

"SHHH!!" the women next to him said.

"Sorry," Danny whispered.

Jessica was finished. The audience burst into applause. And Stephanie, she was hyperventilating.

"Stephanie calm down, you'll do great," Jesse said looking her square in the eye.

She nodded but on the inside, she didn't think she was going to do so great.

Brian Ramsey stepped up to the microphone. "Well wasn't she great!" The audience applauded again. "Next up, we have Stephanie Tanner..."

Danny, Joey, Becky, DJ and Michelle all yelled GO STEPHANIE! Nicky and Alex just yelled, YAY STEPHIE!!

Jesse and Steph shook their heads.

"I'm guessing that is Stephanie's family," Brian said smiling. "Well Stephanie is 14 years old and she will be singing Only Hope, originally performed by Mandy Moore. Stephanie's Uncle Jesse, will be accompanying her on the piano. Here she is, the one, the only, Stephanie!"

Stephanie took a deep breath and stepped on stage and took the microphone. Jesse kissed her on the cheek before he sat down on the piano. And then he began to play. And Stephanie began to sing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over, and over, and over again_

Ok this isn't too hard, just keep going. Steph thought.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

Joey's eyes filled with tears. He loved Stephanie so much and was so proud of her. He thought of her as his own daughter. Danny had tears running down his cheeks. Becky had to wipe her tears so mascara wouldn't run down her face.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope_

Michelle watched in amazement. She couldn't believe how good her sister was. DJ was about to cry. She wasn't sure if it was the song, or that she was so proud of Steph.

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm givin' you all of me_

_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back_

She was almost there! And Stephanie couldn't believe how well she was doing.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hand and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope_

The crowd applauded. Jesse ran over to Steph with tears streaming down his face. He gave her a big hug. "Oh Steph, you did so great," he whispered.

When they sat back down back stage, Stephanie couldn't stop smiling. And Jesse couldn't stop hugging her. Yes, she had done her best. She just need to wait for them to announce the winner.


End file.
